Titan Facility
by Greakfreak
Summary: When Apollo told Percy Jackson the Helios faded, he lied. He was protecting a dark secret, a secret as old as Camp Half Blood itself, a secret the gods have hidden for centuries. But will this bombshell come out when a daughter of Athena who is chosen to guard this secret decides to break the rules?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted in forever! This is a new story that cam eto me whn I was reading Helios' Bio on the Percy Jackson Wiki. It said he was faded. I totally forgot this fact when I wrote my first Sapphire/Dylin stories, so instead of jst saying they are the the only children before they faded or just ignoring this fact, I decided to give a different idea to this. I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

I rested my head against his firm chest as he breathed softy in his sleep. The hard wooden floors were stiff and uncomfortable, but that wasn't new. The Hermes Cabin was never the nicest cabin because all of its occupants.

I sat up and looked at his fair face at peace. His black hair, in his face, I smiles and moved it with my fingers. It was thin and silky.

We had finally been determined. We had left the Pavilion and were watching the sun set when our symbols appeared. We were excited, but scared as well. Chiron told us to rest for the night and we would figure it out in the morning.

Footsteps took me out of the thoughts from earlier in the evening. I shook him lightly to wake him up.

"Someone is outside." I said quietly. He sat up and picked up his sword. One of the Hephaestus kids gave it to him; said it was too light for their liking, but it was perfect for him. I followed him as he walked outside.

The Moon was setting in the western sky, making its departure for the day. I looked back at him and I saw someone behind him.

I tried to call out to him but a large man came up from behind me and clamped a large hand over my mouth. The man behind him hit his head and they dragged us to the border.

Sitting outside the portal was a white van. They tore off my sun pendant and threw me in the back of the truck. They threw him in roughly as well. I crawled to him, ignoring the pain in my head. The van shook violently for a minute. I fell onto him. His navy blue eyes blinked open.

"Are you alright?" He asked me. I nodded.

"I don't understand what we did."

"Hey, everything will be ok, I promise." He hugged me and rubbed my back.

The guards came back and dragged us into a building that looked like a factory. Inside was full of security. They pulled us down a hallway into a room which had the word _ουρανός_, the Greek word for sky written above the doorway. On each side of the room were rows and rows of long tanks.

They pulled us to opposite sides of the room. An image of the sun was on the wall nearer me. Another guard opened the container; it was full of clear fluid. I struggled as they picked me up by my arms and legs and put me inside. I screamed as they held me under, trying to fight my way free. The fluid went down my throat, burning my lungs. I started seeing spots and my thrashing became weaker.

Soon I stopped fighting completely. I blinked heavy, when I opened my eyes again, seeing water flying across the room where my best friend was probably getting this same treatment. I saw the cover of the tank lock me inside before I couldn't stay awake any longer, I couldn't fight anymore. So I closed my eyes, for good.


	2. Sophie

Chapter Two!

* * *

Sophia

I was sitting on my bed reading when I heard a knock on my cabin door. I had left the campfire early, so I was alone in my cabin. I stood and opened the door. Chiron was standing there.

"Sophia Lenark, you have been selected to protect this camp from a great evil." I remember when he gave this same speech to my sister last year, I never saw her after she left. "You are very smart and very strong, you will save many lives." I nodded to him, taking a sudden interest to my shoes. "You leave in the morning." He said before turning and leaving.

I turned back to my cabin and closed the door. I should have seen this coming, I didn't have anyone in my life, my dad and I hardly talked, I wasn't a popular camper, and I was more to myself. Popular, outgoing campers were never chosen, just the quiet one, the ones no one would notice were gone. I packed my bag quickly and put it under my bed, my leave would be fast and emotionless.

My siblings returned, laughing and smiling. Annabeth, our cabin leader hit the lights and we all lied in our beds for the night.

I had a hard time sleeping. I kept seeing this boy; he stood in front of the sun, the rays bordering him, giving him a glow. He was beautiful; he had blonde hair and unnatural, yet amazing yellow eyes and his skin was tanned, like he spent all his time at the beach. The look he gave me, it looked like he was angry at something, or someone.

I woke up early with the rest of my cabin and I grabbed my bag and walked out of my cabin to the Big House. Chiron stood there with a boy and a girl.

"Three heroes have been chosen this year, the brave children of Hermes, Apollo, and Athena. Your parents will be so proud. You three must be honored." We just nodded silently. He went on about how we are protecting camp and we are true heroes. When he finally finished, he walked us to the border where a whiter van sat.

We climbed into the back seat and buckled ourselves. Our bags sat at our feet. The two demigods driving looked no more than 25. They started the van and it left the camp. I watched camp fade into the distance.

"I'd hold on if I were you." The driver warned as we drove into a blue mist. The van shook violently.

"What was that?" I asked.

"We went through a portal, easy to get from camp to our facility this way. Faster than a 1300 mile drive."

"Where are we now?" The girl asked softly.

"Kansas."

"Why Kansas?"

"It's far enough from camp that no one can get to it from the facility, and its open fields, perfect place to hide."

"Facility? Hide?" I asked.

One of the drivers turned to the man before speaking. "Is it too soon to say?"

"Yeah, Helios will hear." Helios? But Helios has been faded for centuries.

"Now drop it before Mnemosyne hears and reports to the others." Why did these guys keep mentioning titans? The van halted to a stop in front of a building. We got out and walked inside the factory like building.

"What is this place?" The boy spoke up for the first time.

"Do you guys remember the titan war?"

"Of course we do, but how does that relate to anything?"

"Since the existence of camp, we all knew the titans would come back, and we didn't trust the loyalties of the Demi-Titans. So, they were all evicted from camp, but we didn't want them starting their own armies and rebelling against Olympus, so we take them here."

"So you kidnap children for their parentage?" the girl asked shocked.

"We must, we know this seems cruel and monstrous now, but it is to protect people. You will understand. We are sending you three to stations based on your abilities. Roger Young, son of Hermes, your file says you're a good hacker, you'll be going to the green zone." He hands the boy, Roger, a badge with a green line on it.

"Hailey Keller, daughter of Apollo, you will be going to the red zone for your healing skills and knowledge of medicine." He handed her a similar badge with a red line on it.

"And finally, Sophia Lenark, daughter of Athena, you will be going into the black zone, security, for your physical and mental ability." He handed me a badge with a black line.

"Welcome to the facility."

* * *

I feel I should explain what Sophie means when she talks about the selections. Each year, a few 'unimportant' Demigods are chosen, expendable ones if you will, to work at the facility.

If you also note, she, a daughter of Athena, does not know the other chosen ones names until the driver says them, proving how invisible the three were at camp.

Please review! Love you guys!


	3. New Recruit

**Sorry for taking forever with my update.**

* * *

Sophie

A boy with a black hat and a uniform that looked a mix of military and security walked up.

"I'm here for Sophia Lenark."

"That's me." I said. He put out his hand and I shook it.

"Phillip Campbell, son of Ares."

"Daughter of Athena,"

"Athenian huh, you'll do well. Why don't we get you set up in a room and a uniform?" He let me towards a room.

I nodded in agreement as I flicked my blonde braid behind my head. We came to a dormitory, like, sector. He took my badge and swiped it in the card slot and the door slid open.

The room was circular. There was a lounge area with a couch, television, pool table, and kitchen area. Around the border, were doorways. He took my bag and opened the third door. The room was empty. He put my bag on the bed.

"Your room," He said. He walked over to a wardrobe and pulled out a uniform. It was dark jeans, a long sleeve black shirt, a vest, and a belt. It was identical to his.

"Hey, they forgot your hat." He said looking in the closet. He pulled the sled black hat off his head and put it on my head.

"I've got an extra in my room." He said, rubbing his hand over his short brown hair. "Why don't you change and then we'll review your schedule, cool?" I nodded and he stepped outside and closed the door behind him.

I pulled off my Camp Half Blood shirt and laid it on the bed. This was the end for Sofia Lenark, daughter of Athena, quiet shy girl, and the beginning of something else, something important. I knew it.

I put on my uniform and it fit perfectly. I tightened my hat so it fit snug over my blonde braid, and stuck my dagger in the sheath on my belt.

I opened the door and Phillip was leaning against the wall, turning a knife in his hand. The blade was beautiful. Its edged designs were flawless.

"Nice blade." I commented.

"Thanks. It was a gift." He put it away and opened a pocket on my belt. He pulled out a rolled piece of paper.

"Your schedule," He handed it to me.

"The schedule consists of most your day. At six, you will report to your station, which I'll take you to in a moment. You will do your rounds for five hours. Then you have an hour for lunch, an hour of chores/general maintenance, an hour and a half of titanology class, a two hours for training, a three hour shift, then the rest of the night is your own to spend as you wish." He said as I read it off.

"Busy day," I commented.

"It's not too bad." He shrugged. "It's better than that stupid camp." He said.

"I guess you don't like camp."

"Here, I feel important, like I'm actually doing something good, like his is a serious matter, and I was chosen for this. It's an honor," He said. His brown eyes seemed to show a different Phillip, one I hadn't seen before.

He walked out of the circular room and led me to a room full of these tanks that reminded me of the Matrix. I looked into one and jumped when I saw a girl inside. She was submerged in clear liquid.

"The first look is always the creepiest." He said. "The containers shut down most bodily functions. The fluid keeps them alive, but asleep. These controls stabilize them. If something ever seems off, call in a medic." He hooked a walkie talkie too my belt. "Just say 'Red Alpha'. I there is a medical emergency, 'Red Beta'."

I nodded as I absorbed the information.

"If there is a security breach, 'Black Alpha' is the code word."

"Alright," I said looking around. The wall nearer me had a picture of the sun on it. The one opposite had the moon. "Helios and Selene sectors?" I asked.

"Yeah, you watch over this level."

"Alright, anything else I should know?"

"If there is a break out, be careful, we don't know what these things can do." He said before climbing a stairwell and leaving me to my station.


	4. Something Changes

**Drama time! I think this chapter is very interesting. Aj belongs to ThinkFashion. She is awesome! Check her out! **

* * *

It has been a month at the facility, nothing has really happened. Phillip told me about the facility more than my studies will tell me. He explained what happened once a new 'occupant' arrives. They are locked up and after a week of containment, they are brought up to interview. Then they are contained for good. They are erased from the mortal world, proclaimed dead.

I sat in a folding chair and looked over at the girl inside the tank beside me. It was the same girl that I saw when I first got here. Inmate 10,378, Sapphire Bright, daughter of Helios.

I heard a siren alerting that an inmate had escaped custody. I pulled out my dagger as I walked out of my station.

A girl ran right into me. She was soaked and shaking. She was short, maybe 5'5", blonde hair dripping water, her eyes a light blue.

She was able to get the knife out of my hands. I felt a pain in my head; she must have been trying to access my mind somehow.

I grabbed her shoulders and threw her off me. She fell into Sapphire's tank. She stumbled up, disoriented from the hit to her head. I lunged and retrieved my dagger. I tacked her, pinning her arms behind her back. I cuffed them and she was screaming.

"Don't make me into one of those, I saw what is like! Let me go!" I pulled the sterilizer from a compartment in my belt and injected her in the back of the neck. She started to calm down. I pulled out my Walkie Talkie and called in our location.

"You've never seen what they do, we did nothing wrong. They tell you that this is for our own good. What have we done, but be born?"

Some of the other guards came and picked her up. She looked right at me.

"I'm not Mnemosyne, I am not a goddess. I am just AJ Reagan, her daughter. Are you punishing me for my blood, or for my mother's actions?" Her blue eyes looked deep into my grey ones as the guards roughly took her away.

The guards cleared out after the medic checked me out to find no injuries. I don't know if that girl, whoever she was, planted this doubt in my mind, or revealed it. I heard odd noises and I turned to see Sapphire's tank opening.

I scrambled to it, but as I took a grip of the lid, she sat up and started gagging for air. I took a step back, letting my curiosity take over.

She looked confused, and dazed. She pulled herself out of the tank, she shook violently. Instead of going towards the exit, she ran right across the room. She fell against a tank. She looked inside the glass and started sobbing.

"Dylin…" I heard her say.

Dylin Moon was a son of Selene. The files mentioned little about the twos relation, only they knew each other.

"You look different Dylin, how long have we been here?" She asked the sleeping boy.

"Four years." I said answering her. She turned to me scared.

"Who are you?" She said as she held up her fists. For someone who had been motionless for the last four years, she has muscles and looked like she knew how to fight.

"My name is Sophie. Please, you need to go back into your tank." She seemed to be looking over me.

"You are one of those people, the ones who kidnapped me!"

"We did it to protect you, protect camp! The titans were dangerous!"

"You said _were._ The war is won for Olympus?"

"Yes, the war is over."

"So why are we still here? You seem to know me, but do you honestly? You don't know me, you know my file." She touched the glass of his tank as if she was touching his face. "If I had more time, I could have said it. I'm so sorry I didn't sooner."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about love. You think we're cruel objects. Things, not people, But that's not true. We feel, we hate, we love. The only thing that is different between us is my father was born to a different father than Zeus." She suddenly crumbled to the floor. Phillip stood behind her, the bud of his dagger in his hand.

"Are you alright Sophie?"

"Is this really the right thing to do Phillip? Lock them up?" I said holding my head, for the first time, my mother leaving me helpless for the answer.

He picked up the demititan and laid her back in her tank. "Of course it is Sophie. They are dangerous."

"But…"

"Sophie, you have to forget that they have mortal parents. They are dangerous. Go lie down, clear your head. I'll write the report."

"Alright," I said, pulling out her file. I opened it and noticed the interview tape. I quickly pocketed it before handing him the file. I took the one from the boy's tank too. "Here's her file. She was with this boy, figure you need his too."

"Thank you Sophie. Now go rest. Do you want me to walk you to your room?" He offered me.

"I'll be fine." I left and hurried to my room. I bolted my bedroom door shut and pulled out my computer. I took out the disks.

I needed to know more about this girl.


End file.
